


Platonic Goose Day

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Geese of Sesame Street [6]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Female Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Female Character, Best Friends, Canon Character of Color, Desinoromantic, Fluff, Food mention, Friendship, Geese, Gen, POV Female Character, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Soulmates, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Not all soulmate pairs are romantic, and when you're on the aromantic spectrum, you might prefer it that way.





	Platonic Goose Day

Gina Jefferson wasn’t quite sure what she thought about the whole “soulmate” concept. She knew that on Sesame Street, geese would lead you to your soulmate. Or soulmates as the case was for many of her friends on the street. And she knew that the love her friends shared for each other was certainly real. But the idea of someone, or several someones, who were supposed to be perfect for you just felt odd.

Being asexual and somewhat aromantic, Gina vastly preferred hearing about the platonic soulmate relationship between Maria and Bob than about any of the romantic relationships. Uncle Wally agreed with her, and so did her best friend Savion. But most of the residents of the street didn’t understand. They were all supportive, but their perspectives on relationships didn’t match hers.

Even though she wasn’t sure how she felt about soulmates, Gina decided that she wouldn’t complain if a goose showed up. Anyone the magic of the street would send her way would absolutely understand and be supportive of the fact that she was on the aromantic spectrum. If they ended up falling in love, well, she wasn’t completely aromantic. But she hoped that any soulmates she might have would be platonic.

Sitting in the arbor doing her homework, Gina didn’t notice the goose at first. When she finally looked up, her goose was sitting in the chair on the other side of the table watching her.

“Hold on a second,” she told it. “Let me put my books back in my bag.”

The goose waited patiently until she was ready to go before it hopped off the chair and headed down the street.

Gina was confused when her goose led her to the bus stop and then stayed there as if waiting for the bus. No one was in sight.

“If they’re off the street wouldn’t it be faster to walk rather than wait for the bus?” Gina asked. “Or we could take the subway.”

But when she turned to head toward the subway, the goose ran around in front of her. Blocking her path and herding her back to the bus stop.

“Okay. We’ll wait for the bus.” Gina suddenly wondered if soulmate geese could even leave the street. She knew that when a goose had led David to Luis and Maria, it had waited for him at the bus stop. Everyone she knew had found their soulmate on Sesame Street. Did geese have a specific territory that they belonged in?

Well, she would know soon enough. “Here comes the bus,” Gina told her goose.

The goose walked a few more steps and waited in front of the door, blocking Gina from boarding the bus. “What are…?” She started to ask, but stopped as Savion got off the bus.

“Hi, Gina,” Her best friend said, smiling at her.

“Hi,” Gina replied. “I have a goose,” she pointed out unnecessarily. “But I’m kind of stuck. It won’t let me go anywhere else, and it won’t let me get on the bus.”

To demonstrate, she took a step forward, only to be blocked by the goose.

“That’s odd,” Savion remarked. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you figure out what it wants you to do. Is her soulmate coming on the bus?” He asked the goose.

The goose nodded.

“So you’re supposed to wait for them to get here,” Savion guessed. “I can wait with you if you want. Would you like a snack? The next bus won’t be here for a while.”

“A snack would be nice….Savion!” The last word came out as a shout as Gina realized. “I think it’s you! You’re my soulmate! The goose doesn’t want me to leave the bus stop and you just got here on the bus. Try to walk away and we’ll see what happens.”

“All right.” Savion started to walk towards Hooper’s Store. Gina’s goose nudged her to follow him.

“It is me!” Savion said, holding up his hand for a high five. “Best friend soulmates!”

“Best friend soulmates!” Gina repeated. Smacking her hand happily against his.

“Do you think we’re platonic soulmates or does the goose expect us to fall in love?” Savion asked.

“Well, since we’re both on the aromantic spectrum,” Gina said. “It’s not impossible that we’ll fall in love, but I think platonic is more likely.”

Savion nodded. “I think so too. How do we find out?”

“Easy,” Gina told him. “We hug. Bob and Maria say that if you’re platonic soulmates, all it takes is a hug for the goose to go away. If it’s romantic then you have to kiss. We’ll hug and see what happens.”

“Okay.” Savion opened his arms to hug her, as he had done many, many times before.

Gina hugged him back contentedly. She always felt so comfortable with Savion. A key component of their solid friendship.

“The goose vanished,” Savion reported after a moment, not bothering to let go of her.

Gina wasn’t in a hurry to stop hugging him either. Having her best friend for a soulmate was really, really nice.

As if reading her thoughts, Savion kissed the top of her head. “I’m glad we’re soulmates.”

“Me too!” Gina finally ended the hug. “Want to go get a milkshake?”

“Of course! I love you, best friend.”

“I love you too, best friend.” Gina squeezed his hand, and they headed off down the street together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today, by the letters Q and P and by the number 1.
> 
> Despite also being on the ace and aro spectrums, Olivia and Luis aren’t great at seeing the option of soulmates being non-romantic because all of their soulmate relationships ARE romantic.
> 
> Gina knows about soulmate reveals that she wasn’t there for because everyone has told her about them.
> 
> I wasn’t headcanoning Savion as being on the ace or aro spectrums until I realized that I couldn’t picture him ending up in a relationship that wasn’t a QPP with Gina. And now I’m like “this is adorable!”
> 
> As you can probably tell from the tags, Gina is desinoromantic. “When one does not experience full-on romantic attraction, but experiences “liking” someone instead of “loving” them romantically, at which point the attraction ends.” -Definition from pastelmemer on DeviantArt. I'm not sure with Savion.


End file.
